


Children are Off Limits

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: BAMF Arthur Morgan, F/M, Kidnapping, One Shot, Protective Arthur Morgan, arthur has a daughter, basically a revised version of jack rescue, the braithwaites were trained to shoot by stormtroopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: One shot request of a Protective Father Arthur





	Children are Off Limits

Arthur rode into camp, returning from a collection call up near Strawberry. It had taken longer than he thought but he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Pearson if he came back to camp without something for the pot. As he reached the clearing, something felt wrong, the camp was still, quiet for how many people were there. As he got closer he saw the gathering in front of Dutch’s tent.

“Let’s go, boy.” He coaxed the horse into a quick trot, pulling up and dismounting just in front of the tent. Dutch’s eyes were sad as he caught sight of him on his way in.

“Now, let’s be rational about our actions…” the line was directed at Arthur, “…we will get her back, no question about it! But, we have to think about this rationally, do we know who took her?” 

Arthur felt as if he had been kicked by a horse, “ _she…_ ” the word repeated through his head. His head snapped around, looking for you and Amelia, his eyes locked on you, eye red with tears but with a fire behind them he had never seen.  
  
“Where is she, Dutch? Who has my daughter?!” your voice shook with anger.

“We don’t rightly know, y/n. We assume it was those damn Braithwaites. They have been snooping around near the area. We will get her back, don’t you worr–Arthur!” you turn to see the man mounting his horse, you knew there was no stopping him.

The ride to Braithwaite manor was torture, Arthur pushed the horse, a little farther. He was oddly calm, as he crossed onto the property, keeping to the fields to get as close as he could without drawing attention before dismounting and sending his horse to the treeline just off the property. Someone here was going to talk, he just had to find the right one, quietly creeping to the nearest guard.

“Hi friend,” the knife pressed intently into the man’s neck, while a hand pulled his head back, holding it in place, “I have a couple of questions and it’s in your best interest to answer honestly.”  
  
“Fuck you.”the man managed before the knife slid quickly across his throat. Arthur dropped the body, moving silently around the property. A hatchet lodges itself in another guard’s skull, dropping him and startling his partner. A large hand muffles the scream and a knife to the neck silences it completely.

“Where is the girl?” his voice was a growl in the man’s ear, “I won’t be asking again.” The man shook his head violently, bidding Arthur to remove his hand. The knife pressed harder as he slowly removed his hand. 

“I don’t know,” his voice was frantic, “we were just told to bring the kid back here.” his eyes were wide as he tried to see just who held his life in their hands.  
  
“Who told you…” the words were slow, deliberate, and dangerous.

“The lady of the house. The lady of the house!” the man’s voice cracked as the knife nicked his throat.

“Well now, I best go pay her a visit…” the knife pulled slowly along the man’s throat, his throaty gurgles the only sound, the air still as Arthur made his way to the front door, wiping the blood on his pant-leg and sheathing the knife.

“Mrs. Braithwaite!” he shouted as he approached the manor’s front porch, “I think you and I have some business to discuss.” the calm had taken over earlier was ebbing, he felt the white hot rage building in his core. The balcony had begun to fill with Braithwaites, gun drawn, as he neared the door stopping just shy of the porch.

The door opened slowly and Catherine Braithwaite stepped onto the porch, followed by another five gunman, her smile reminded Arthur of a predator, it was the same smile he wore as she spoke.

“Awful late for a social call, Mr… _Callahan_  was it?” he words dripped with venom.

“I am only going to ask once, ma’am, where is my daughter?” his tone was even, almost friendly.

Catherine’s smile grew, “Oh, she was your daughter?” his smile fell but he didn’t respond. “She isn’t here, swallowed by Saint Denis, like many before her.” Taking a moment to collect himself, his eyes hard as he glared back at the reptilian smile of the matron.

“That really wasn’t the answer I was looking for…” his drew his revolver, quickly emptying the cylinder. 

“So sorry for your loss ma’am, I know how it feels to lose a child.” the words were ice cold as the men around Catherine fell to the ground. He charged towards the porch as the men above open fired, he grabbed Catherine’s arm as she turned to run, her scream marked a pause in the gunfire.

“I’m going to make you regret thinking you could put hands on my family.” he spat into her ear, pulling her into the house. “Best hope your boys are smarter than they look.”

He pulled her into the drawing room and behind an ornate sofa, throwing her to the ground. He tied her up, leaving her mouth free in hopes her cries would draw them in.

“My boys are going to kill you, then hand deliver your body back to that camp of yours, or what’s left of it.” He ignored her, crouching low behind the sofa as the sound of heavy footsteps ran down the stairs.

“He’s in here boys!” she shouted, Arthur smirked as the door kicked open, three men in the doorway.

“Mistake.” he chuckled, popping over the sofa and placing a well aimed shot between one of the men’s eyes, a shotgun blast taking out another. He vaulted over the couch, knocking the gun from the third’s hand and bringing the butt of the sawed-off across his face knocking the man to the floor. He kicked the gun away before unloading the shotgun into the man’s face, drowning out the broken scream from the matron. Arthur took cover behind the wall to reload as more footsteps descended the stairs and turned into the room toward the screams. The echo of the shotgun dismissed another guard as Arthur unloaded his pistol into the remaining men. Arthur turned to Catherine, his eyes were hollow and his voice was low and menacing.

“I thought your boys were gonna kill me? Where is my daughter ma’am? I’m done playing games.” Catherine’s eye widened in horror, as the man approached her. The sounds of distant shouts from across the property let her know there was no one who could save her, not in time. His footsteps were heavy as he crossed the room back to her, crouching down until he was eye level with her. “Ma’am, please, my daughter…” the barrel of his revolver pushed her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

“B-bronte” she exhaled, “His name is Angelo Bronte, but you’ll never see her again.” her eyes were sad, she knew her fate. There was no reason to hold back any information, it was over.

“Much appreciated.” The revolver rang out and Catherine’s body slumped to the floor “You old witch.”

The sound of hooves outside drew his attention as he crouched and made his way to the window to check. Dutch’s voice rang out as he reached the window.

“Son, you alive?” his voice nervous, the scattering of bodies and silence was unnerving his pistols at the ready. The door swung open and Arthur stepped out, hands raised in mock fear. 

“Don’t shoot, s’just me. I don’t think the Braithwaites will be a problem no more. But what do you know about Angelo Bronte?”


End file.
